The Silver Trio
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: You're a good guy Neville, you may not think so but you're one of the best this school has left." A leader by definition was someone who leads people and helps them.Harry believed in me when no one else did, so maybe I should start believing in myself


**Silver Trio**

This wasn't Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had always filled my heart with warmth and happiness. But this place wasn't it. Ever since my 5th year -no possibility even earlier than that, my 2nd year was when it happened- darkness had slowly been finding its way into the castle. In my fourth year, the darkness was back with a name, Voldermort. In my fifth year, we fought against it but last year it had conquered us. It had finally transformed the castle into something I never imaged it could be.

A prison.

Grams forced me to come back and judging by Ginny's face she was forced as well. Its the end of our first week back and it already feels like its been too long. Ginny tells me that Harry, Hermoine and Ron aren't coming back this year, that they have some plan to beat Voldemort. That's when I feel it, I look over at Ginny and she feels it to. Outside the window a dark figure floats by.

Demantors are our new patrols.

A hoard of Gryffindor students enter the common room, followed by Luna. Out of all the things that scared me about returning to Hogwarts, Luna's appearance tops them all. She looks........dead. Her blonde hair is tied back into a ponytail and her robes looks two sizes too big on her. Her somber look doesn't work for her. Luna was suppose to be the smile in the face of danger of our group of Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Luna and me. I frown at that thought. We were suppose to be a team, but Harry never even mentioned his plan to leave to anyone but Ginny.

I thought we were friends.

_I guess not,_ I think bitterly.

Luna sits down on the ground next to Ginny. She hasn't been eating this past week and the effects are painful to see. Her eyes seem to have fallen deeper into her skull and dark rings have surrounded them, her face is slimmer and her lips are a think line.

" Gryffindor students need to protect their password better, or at least not other houses through the painting" Luna tries to laugh at this but it's too pained. Ginny frowns at this,

" Luna you have to eat something, your turning into a skeleton!" she must of inherited her scowling from her mother, she sounds just like Mrs. Wealsey.

" How can I eat when my friends are being toruted? Ravenclaw students are being toruted in dention because we refused to accept the ' ideals' of Snape. It's not our fault we're thinkers "

" What do you mean, torturing?" Ginny asked. Her voice was wavering almost afraid of the answer.

" You'll soon find out "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Its just like me to find out things the hard way. It was Potions class, we had a new teacher for Mr. Slughorn had quit after Dumbledore had died saying,

" There's nothing keeping me here "

Our new teacher was worst then Slughorn and even possibility Snape if it that was possible. She looked like she has once been beautiful but had lost it in age. Her hair was straight and stringy and smelled like it was permanently wet for some reason. Her eyes were hollow and gray, her skin was as pale as one of a ghost's and she made a point to dress in long black dresses each day. She reminded me of Bellatrix Lestrange in the worst possible way. Our new teacher was a want-a-be-Death Eater at best and used this class to teach us spells rather than actual potions. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, I was never one for potions but the spells she was trying to teach us were dark at best. Hexes, jinxes but mainly curses began our course studies; however once in a while she would throw in a blinding potion or binding potion in order for her to keep her job. It was the curses that bothered me.

She was trying to teach us the unforgivable curses.

One poor Hufflepuff girl refused to perform the curse saying it was illegal and she should be arrested for trying to teach minors such a thing. Our potion's teacher just turned to her and smiled.

" I'm sorry to hear that " and with a flick of her wand, the girl was on the ground. Her body had been evenloped in a silver mist and her blood began to spill onto the ground.

" SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Her screams were agonizing but no one moved to help her. I watched in horror. This wasn't right. My body moved on its own and before I could even think about what I was doing I shouted,

" STINGING HEX!"

The red blast hit our teacher straight in the chest sending her flying back. Her spell had lifted off the girl but she was now unconscious from her injuries. I felt relief wash over me, she was safe. No one moved, they had been too shocked at what had just happened to even process a response. That's when I heard it, potion bottles falling. I turned to see our teacher, using the desk to her help her up, knocking over all the bottles in the process. She clenched her chest and her breathing was heavy. That's when I realised the gravity of what I had just done.

I had just attacked a teacher!

" You nasty little ingrate" she muttered. Her voice was hoarse and she laid her head to rest on the table to caught her breath. " If you weren't a pureblood I'd kill you right now "

" You shouldn't treat me differently just because I am!" I had no idea what I was saying anymore. I was asking her to kill me for pete's sake! She laughed through her hair.

" If you really want me to-" she lifted her wand and screamed, " CRUCIO! "

I was on the ground before the pain had set it, and when it did I felt like I had been thrown into an inferno. My bones were flaming and it felt like my head was being ripped apart. The pain was unbearable, almost inhuman. I'm not sure when I had passed out for the pain had haunted me throughout the darkness that was my dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_" I can't believe this" _

A woman's voice haunts my darkness, the pain had just stopped and all I wanted was to remain here.

_" Two in one class!" _

Wait....I know that voice!

" Madam Pomfrey? " I don't even recognize my own voice, " What happened?"

" Miss Elise that's what!" I've never heard her so angered, " If I wasn't terrified what would happen to you students, I would quit this very moment! Performing an unforgivable curse on a student!" I managed to open my eyes, but the light nearly blinded me. I was in the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was staring out the window, a look of disgust clear on her face.

" Hogwarts has seen many of dark days, but never like this....." she turned her face fully towards the window, blocking her face from me. I didn't need to see her to know that she was crying though. I reached out and grabbed her hand in support. She turned her head and smiled at me,

" Such a nice boy you are Neville. Just like your father." she pats my hand, " Your friend is ok as well." It's only then do I notice, the Hufflepuff girl I saved is in the bed next to Madam Pomfrey. She's laying on her side towards me, Her strawberry blond hair creates a halo affect over her head and she half smiles at me. Her hands and neck are covered with bandages but her face somehow remained untouched in the attack. Madame Pomfrey smiled at us and left the room.

" Thank you, Neville." she mutters

" Your welcome....."

" Hannah, Hannah Abbott. Remember me? We were in the D.A. together?" she said smiling

" I thought you dropped out of school last year?" I asked

" Dad, said I should continued my education this year. " she looked down at her bandages, " Maybe I should have kept on being home schooled "

" I'm sorry..."

" It wasn't your fault, you saved me "

" No I'm sorry that no one else tried to save you." Silence filled the room.

The sound of the door opening a few hours was a relief from the silence. On the edge of the bed sat Luna and Ginny. Luna's condition looked worst but now even Ginny looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep as well. Ginny's been heading downhill ever since that girl, Pansy Parkinson, said that Harry, Hermoine and Ron or as she called them the " golden trio " were probably laying in a ditch dead now and that they should all give up. Ginny defended all of them but her confidence in them seems to be going downhill fast.

Ron was her favorite brother, Hermoine was her best friend next to Luna and Harry was the love of her life. Her heart is with all of them but she's was stuck in the hell hole that is now Hogwarts.

" Are you ok? We heard what happened from Seamus." Ginny began cautiously.

" Yah "

" We can't keep living like this, we need to reform the D.A. Someone has to stand up for everyone" Luna said determination in her eyes.

" We can't, without Harry to led us we're useless!" I complained. Luna and Ginny exchanged a glance.

" We've been thinking about that..." Ginny began

" We think you should lead us " Luna concluded her singature smile on her lips.

" WHAT!? " I'm flabbergasted, " Are you two insane? Surely you know who I am!? I'm no Harry!"

" But you could have been" Ginny said softly

" What?"

" Before Harry left, I asked how he was so sure that he was destined to defeat Voldemort. That's when he told me the prophecy: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

I stared at her in disbelief, " As the seventh month dies, but that could mean...."

" That's right Neville, it could have meant either you or Harry." Luna said

" But he choose Harry, not me! I'm not like Harry, I'm just Nevile!" Luna was about to comment but laughter cut her off. Next to us, Hannah had began laughing wildly. We all stared at her until she finally stopped and stared at us.

" You can't really believe that can you?" she said in a dazed voice, " You're a good guy Neville, you may not think so but you're one of the best this school has left."

" No I'm not, really-"

" You didn't just watch me be tortured to death you stopped it. Your kind and sweet which are qualities this school really needs nowadays. You can do it."

Luna and Ginny both grabbed my left hand and smiled.

" We believe in you."

I lowered my head. I wasn't a leader and they shouldn't put their faith into me. A leader by definition was someone who _leads _people and helps them. But hadn't I just done that with Hannah? I looked over at her and her still beautiful smile. Harry believed in me when no one else did, so maybe I should start believing in myself for once.........

" Your making a mistake, I'm no Harry " I warned

Luna smiles, " We don't want you to be. We don't need a Harry right now, we need you "

I smile inside.

" Well I guess we're the new golden trio of campus " I said smiling through my fresh tears

" Not really " Ginny interjects, " The golden trio will always be Harry, Hermoine and Ron. We're more like.......the Silver Trio"

I put my hand over their small ones.

" The Silver Trio it is "

And with that moment, the new trio was born in the absent of the original one.

* * *

Angel: **I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WONDER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN NEVILLE, GINNY AND LUNA WERE AT HOGWARTS WHILE THE TRIO WAS OFF CAN I!? **

Neville Fans: NOPE

Angel: -hugs Neville- I love him, he's the most underloved character ever! SO REVIEW FOR NEVILLE CAUSE EVERY TIME YOU DO HE GETS A HUG!


End file.
